Atychiphobia
by aidyr
Summary: Sometimes I wish none of this were real. If nothing was real, I wouldn't have to stress over my grades, my parents, my mistakes... anything. I wouldn't need to worry about failing. But I am worried. And now Sayori she's... well she needs me here. I couldn't live with myself if I let her down. Er... My name is Monika by the way. Nice to meet you. - Also on AO3 -
1. Chapter 1: Our Story Begins

Sometimes I feel like… Sometimes I feel like maybe none of this is real? I know that's really silly of me. But I can't help getting hung up on those theories. You know the ones, the ones wherein our entire society is simply a computer simulation, the dream of a cosmic entity, or some sort of Lovecraftian horror is lurking in the shadows; our free will literally within the palm of its hand. I know, I know, that all sounds absurd. There's no way in hell. But we'll never be able to disprove it, right? It may seem like utter nonsense, but at the end of the day, nobody on Earth can objectively say these theories are wrong. Yeah, I think about this kind of thing a lot.

I'm torn between a bittersweet appreciation for the idea and abject horror. Would not having free will be such a bad thing…? Well, on one hand, yes, obviously nobody would want that. To think you're locked in place by the will of others, unable to act freely no matter how desperately you may wish to, is well, a little terrifying simply put. But on the other hand, if my entire life is laid before me, inevitable and decided by someone out of reach, then no mistake I make would be my own, right? Nothing bad, nothing painful, nothing would be my own fault. And moreover, I wouldn't have to worry about what the future may hold since there's only one possible outcome, and I've been cursed by fate as being unable to change it. As spooky as that sounds, it's also like, kind of comforting?

Why am I like this? I hate to ramble. I often find myself in these dissociative episodes or whatever. I get all deep and whatnot. Can't be Monika without a daily dose of existential crisis. Ugh…

I stare up blankly at the ceiling. It was plain and white and boring. I look over at my wall… Plain, and white and boring. I have a few posters up, a bookshelf, computer desk, and other random bits-and-bobs. I've always felt like my room was missing something. Doesn't help that my room is basically where I am any time I'm _not_ having fun. My room is where I am when I can't be with my friends. In here, my only pastimes are reading and writing. When I'm not reading or writing, I'm studying. When I'm not studying, I'm wasting time on the internet doing nothing. When I'm not doing that… I'm laying in bed feeling stressed out about all the studying I need to do, and all the futility and fleetingness of life. When I'm not doing that… I'm bored. I'm staring at my ceiling and at my bedroom walls.

Plain. White. Boring.

Hm, I think I've just been given poetic inspiration. I make a note to do that before I go to bed tonight. I still haven't written anything for tomorrow's meeting. I've been too busy… Erm… spacing out and pondering the meaning of life I guess?

Damn it, Monika. Get your head out of the clouds you have stuff to do.

I sigh and squeeze my pillow close to my chest. Nobody but me knows how cuddly and needy I am. Perhaps because I don't have anyone to cuddle… But yes, whenever I feel lost and wondering, I like grabbing the nearest object and holding it for dear life. It's extremely therapeutic, I highly recommend trying it.

My phone makes a familiar buzzing for finally having something to do, I grab my cell from off its charger and lazily unlock it.

My password… well…

It's kind of embarrassing.

Let's just say it has to do with a certain someone and we'll leave it at that.

I see the group chat has been awfully busy. I'm not really sure when all this chatting happened or where I was during it. I've been in my room all day, I should've heard the notifications. Shit was I really spacing out _that_ hard?

 _ **[8:34 pm] Natsuki: Has anyone heard from Sayori today? I haven't heard jack shit, and I've been pestering her phone for the past goddamn hour.**_

 _ **[8:40 pm] Yuri: No, I'm afraid I haven't. What's the emergency? Why do you need her so badly?**_

 _ **[8:41 pm] Natsuki: …**_

 _ **[8:41 pm] Yuri: ?**_

 _ **[8:42 pm] Natsuki: I need her math notes. Test tomorrow, haven't studied, gonna fail.**_

 _ **[8:45 pm] Yuri: Goodness, how many times have we all told you to study? I'll see if I can get ahold of her, but for heaven's sake Natsuki. Maybe it'll do you some good to not get her notes. You might learn a thing to two about being responsible.**_

 _ **[8:45 pm] Natsuki: Pfft, okay mom. Whatever you say.**_

I roll my eyes. Yeah, Natsuki really needs to get her act together. This was probably the 50th time one of the four of us have gotten on her case about studying, but she always has Sayori around to lend her notes last minute. If I'm being honest, I suspect Natsuki just uses them to make a cheat sheet. There's no way last minute cramming could be keeping her grades at the steady A-/B+ range. Then again… I'd kill to be as carefree as Natsuki. She may be brash, and aggressive, but at least she doesn't care what the world thinks. I can't imagine not studying for a test. I need to be perfect. I've got a reputation to uphold after all and my parents—

Uh… actually, nevermind them.

 _ **[8:57 pm] Yuri: I can't get in touch with her. Odd… she's usually quick to answer.**_

 _ **[9:00 pm] Natsuki: Damn, wonder what's up…**_

 _ **[9:37 pm] Sayori: Hey guys! Sorry, I was busy. Didn't mean to make you worry. :)**_

 _ **[9:40 pm] Yuri: Busy? With what?**_

 _ **[9:40 pm] Yuri: Ah… I mean, if you don't mind my asking.**_

 _ **[9:40 pm] Yuri: Sorry…**_

 _ **[9:40 pm] Natsuki: God you're so awkward**_

 _ **[9:42 pm] Yuri: :/**_

 _ **[9:43 pm] Natsuki: Uh, Sayori? You still there girl? I still need those notes.**_

 _ **[9:46 pm] Sayori: Yeah sorry, sorry, got sidetracked. For sure, I'll send those by email lickity split. I've gotta go after that though, so night, ttyl. 3**_

 _ **[9:47 pm] Natsuki: Oh… okay then. Thanks, I owe you one. Later, then.**_

 _ **[9:51 pm] Yuri: Goodnight, Sayori.**_

Hm… I can't help but frown as I scroll past Sayori's messages. Something seems off. I can't for the life of me say what though, she seems just as cheerful and helpful as ever. But I've got this weird feeling in my stomach. Whatever though, I know I'm probably just overthinking things. I glance at the time, it's nearly 10:30 PM. A bit late to join in, but after quickly deciding it'd be better than mindlessly staring off into the void, I pick up my phone.

 _ **[10:28 pm] Monika: Hey guys. Anyone up to chat?**_

 _ **[10:31 pm] Natsuki: I would, but Papa's making a racket and I should probably see what he's on about. Sorry, I'll be off for a while. Later Monika.**_

 _ **[10:35 pm] Yuri: And I've just begun on my English assignment. It'll be occupying the remainder of my night. I'm sorry.**_

Well damn, that blows. I huff and toss my phone aside. I've got nothing else I feel like doing with it at the moment. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, but I note the lack of a response from Sayori. She did say she was busy after all. But it's still unfortunate. I never get tired of talking to her. She's so energetic and random, you never know what a conversation with her could be like. She's so happy and light that I feel a bit giddy myself while talking to her. It just rubs off on you like that. She's so cute and lovable and...

Wait what was I saying?

I hear the front door opening and shutting from downstairs. Peeking out the window, I confirm that it's my mother by way of spotting her atrocious lime green Chrysler PT Cruiser. It's not an attractive vehicle but it gets the job done I guess. That's what mom is all about though. Mom: she gets the job done. She prides herself on efficiency and excellency and always being in control. She made sure to raise her daughter to be just as successful and brilliant… I…

I let out a gentle sigh.

I should probably go welcome her home. She's a bit late getting back, but she'll no doubt want to hear about my school day. Not the fun parts, mind you. She only ever wants to hear about what I learned, what I'm going to learn, if I did my homework, if I've studied, upcoming tests, and so on. Y'know, parental stuff like that. I don't particularly feel like having that conversation right now but… Whatever.

Let's just get this over with.


	2. Chapter 2: Warmth

I'm so tired. I've been on autopilot all day - a side effect of temporarily being a sleep deprived zombie - and mindlessly meandering the halls only to pay attention to nothing during class isn't really a productive use of my time. Especially after last night.

My mom got home a bit later than usual and wasn't in the mood for any dilly-dallying. I wasn't aware, but apparently I'd gotten a C on a recent project and… well, yeah, I don't know what happened. I thought I'd done pretty well on that one, but I guess my confidence was misplaced. So after a thorough and mind-numbing lecture about being the best I could be, and not wanting to disappoint anyone, I went back to my room to study some more. I'd already finished for the night, but it seemed I still had some work to do. Which is fair, I suppose. Allegedly a C was an average grade; neither good nor bad. But everyone knows a C is just a D for straight A students.

I'm content now that I know I've properly prepared for whatever our next assignment may be, but at the same time, staying up until 3:30 AM to study does have its downsides. Ah, and then I stayed up a little later cause for a while I couldn't get comfortable. I want to go home and sleep so badly. But the school day isn't quite over yet. I still have club, and being their president and all, I couldn't just ditch. It's fine though, really. I can hold out another hour or two, I'll be okay.

Opening the door and entering the clubroom, I see I'm the last one to arrive. Not anything out of the ordinary. Yuri is sitting at her desk reading yet another horror/thriller novel. It's a thick looking book, as to be expected from Yuri, and had a white gloved hand on the cover, holding a blood red apple. It's difficult to make out the title from the other side of the room, but my interest had genuinely been piqued. I'll make sure to ask what it's about before club ends. Natsuki is in her corner reading manga. No surprises there. And Sayori is sitting at her desk doing… nothing… huh.

Eyebrow raised, I make my way quietly over to Sayori. She doesn't seem to notice me. Even as I stand right next to her, very much within her line of sight, she doesn't do anything to indicate that she's noticed my presence. She must _really_ be lost in thought. I'm not judging though, I'd be a liar to claim I haven't been there before. Not wanting to startle her though, I decide it'd be best to be gentle, "Hey Sayori," I calmly greet, "what're you up to over here?"

Despite actively trying not to sneak up her though, she flinches as I speak up. For a fleeting moment she seems kind of lost to the world around her. It's… eerily familiar to me. But she's quick to snap out of it, and in typical Sayori fashion, turns to me with a huge, warm, and affectionate smile. "Oh hey Moni! Wowee, how long have you been standing there? You scared me a little."

I return her smile - if somewhat tiredly and with lacking enthusiasm - "Not too long, just a couple moments…" For some reason I feel reluctant to ask, but her behavior was still striking me as different somehow. "Are you doing okay? You seemed kind of spacey."

But she hummed gleefully and with a positively endearing grin, she nodded her head, "Yup! Sorry, I was just thinking about stuff." She paused, then turned to stare at me. Stared… really hard, actually. It feels like she's looking straight into my soul. Oh, more inspiration for future poems! Sayori's eyes would make perfect subjects. I should probably be inconspicuous on what the poem is about though… hm… yeah, that'd be a weird one to explain.

I loath to admit it, but having those gorgeous baby blues study me so intently did little to keep a generous blush from making its way across my cheeks. Few would believe how easily flustered I can be, given how put together and unphasable I like to present myself but… damn it, she's too pretty. Wait, shit did she just say something? Okay wow I need to start paying attention. Mind out of the gutter Monika, c'mon.

"Er… Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," I apologize somewhat meekly, "would you mind saying that again?"

Sayori frowned a little, but opted to repeat herself. "I asked, if you were feeling okay. You look kinda crummy."

Ah right. No I actually feel pretty awful, but I appreciate her concern. "I'm fine, Sayori, really. Just tired is all."

"What time did you get to bed last night?"

Was that a question I wanted to answer truthfully? Well let's see… I stayed up until 3:30 studying after I got chewed out by my mom. Not that I blame her I guess. If I got a C, I must've really dropped the ball for a bit. Then I couldn't immediately fall asleep, so I put on some music and…

"Uh, like… Sometime between 4:00 and 4:30 I guess? I-it's fine though, don't worry."

It was fine in that right after club ended, I planned on going home a getting some sleep. I can deal with one off day if it means getting better marks in the future.

"Oh my gosh, Monika really?" Sayori fixed me with a look that I wanna describe as loving, but that might be wishful thinking. She looked conflicted though; torn between being worried and being annoyed. It made for a really interesting facial expression. "You need to take better care of yourself. How many hours of sleep is that? Like… two or three?"

"I wake up around 6:30 for school so…" I hesitantly inform, "closer to two."

Sayori closed her eyes and sighed. She looked to be thinking about something. I dare say she looked mildly disappointed? Luckily however, she was soon away from what seemed to be disappointment (thank goodness, I'm not fond of that particular emotion,) and moved to what appeared to be determination. She stood up with a certain enticing vigor, and walked over to the wall, pushing her back up against it, before subsequently sliding down and hitting the floor with an audible plop. She turned to me and grinned, before patting the floorspace next to her.

I… needed to start club activities soon, but okay. Sure, why not? Hopefully she'll make this quick.

Wordlessly, I follow her lead and sit myself down, only to patiently await whatever it is she wanted to say or do. Sayori was an enigma a majority of the time, and today seemed to be continuing the trend as she placed her hand atop my head. "You're getting some sleep," she stated matter-of-factly.

I'm… what? In the middle of club? Wait hold on a second—

I was milliseconds away from voicing my concerns, but an unseen force shut me the hell up when Sayori pulled my head into her lap.

Holy shit, wait…

"You're sleepy. And you look like it's taking a toll on you, so you're gonna take a nap."

She wanted me to take a nap… on her lap apparently. You know, I like to consider myself a relatively eloquent person but words just weren't forming. Hey, if anyone else were in my shoes, they'd be the same way. I didn't trust myself to form a coherent sentence, so I just quieted down and glanced up at her, the unspoken question of _why_ written on my face.

Huh…she smells like flowers. Is that a creepy thing to think? I don't know, but I hope not. She's the one who yanked me on top of her though, so really, who's to blame for what my nose may or may not enjoy sniffing…? No, that does sound pretty creepy, doesn't it? That said, I do want to ask what perfume she uses, cause it's pretty lovely.

"Oh fuck, what's happening over here?" Natsuki's voice snapped me out of my hazy state of admiration for Sayori's… uh, smell… damn it, I'm never gonna live that down.

Sayori giggled and ran her fingers through my hair. Another thing I'm sure not many people know about me, is how much I adore having my hair played with. It just feels so nice, and soothing. I could get lost forever in the feeling of someone's fingers playing softly through my hair.

"Monika only got like, two hours of sleep last night. She looked tired, so I'm letting her take a nap."

Natsuki raised an incredulous brow, "On you?"

Sayori shrugged, "Why not?" then added with a doting smile, "Just look at her though. She's practically purring."

"Wha—! Sayori!" That was more embarrassing to hear than I care to admit. Actually, I can feel how hot my face is. I hope they don't notice.

"Hah, Sayori look, she's red as a beet."

Natsuki you bitch. I love you, you're my dear and treasured friend but… Whyyyy? I grumble and bury my face into Sayori's stomach. Was that also embarrassing? Yes, perhaps even mortifyingly so. But now not only couldn't they see how red my face was, but I also got to snuggle closer to the object of my affections.

Yeah in case I'd been too subtle, I have a huge, whopping, crush on Sayori. I'm pretty sure Natsuki and Yuri both know, so much so that they've both called me lovesick on multiple occasions and often fail to feign ignorance when they catch me staring. It was obnoxious sometimes, but I feel really nice knowing I have their support.

That smirk Natsuki was shooting me though… Uuuugh. Oh, and though I won't say I'm not a bit worried about the club activities I won't be able to run, I'd rather be asleep than picked on at the moment. And well… Sayori was really really warm and her lap was starting to feel pretty comfortable.

I know future me is going to have a thing or two to say to… well… me, but I wanna let myself give in. Indulge a little. I am awfully tired. I'll just make sure to work extra hard for tomorrow's meeting.

So just… for now…

I think I'll rest my eyes.

It didn't take long at all. Not a shocker, giver how sleep deprived I was. And after Natsuki let us be (not before I heard her whisper something to Yuri, who in turn, chuckled and whispered something back,) all I could hear was Sayori humming softly a tune to herself and all I could feel was her fingers threading through my hair and a hand resting idly on my back.

To hell with what future me would think. This was an opportunity I wasn't going to let pass me by. The last thing I felt before dozing off was a very, very comforting warmth. Sayori was too good, too kind, too warm for this world.

I wish this warmth could last forever.


	3. Chapter 3: Jailbreak

My eyelids felt impossibly heavy and unwilling to open. Much like when your alarm goes off in the morning, and you don't want to tear yourself from the soft, wonderful, happiness that is your bed. That's how I felt waking up from my impromptu lap-nap.

Oh and I have a headache now… of course I couldn't stay comfortable forever. Well, I'm no stranger to exhaustion induced headaches, so at least its not uncharted territory. But it still kind of sucks.

I can't feel Sayori's fingers in my hair anymore, nor can I hear her gentle humming. She must've gotten bored of pampering me. Well, it was good while it lasted. I had noticed upon waking however, that I was still laid across her legs. So that was nice.

With tremendous effort, I peel my eyes open and look around; taking in my surroundings with tired curiosity. You know, like when you wake up and don't quite comprehend anything yet, but you're still looking around and taking things in while your mind clears itself of sleepy haze.

Letting my gaze wander upwards, I take a look at the girl who'd surprised me with the offer of her lap.

She was sound asleep.

Her head bobbed with her quiet breaths, swaying ever so slightly as she slept. Her peachy cheeks shone with a delicate pink honey glow and it was just…

Really, _really_ adorable.

I'm tempted to reach out and touch her face but immediately I think better of it. That'd be a weird thing to wake up to.

So instead, as to not wake her, I silently and carefully pull myself up and to my feet. For a while longer, I remained lost in my appreciation for Sayori's sleeping but… Soon enough, I was becoming more aware of my surroundings.

The first thing that stood out was how freakishly quiet it was. Even after school, when most had gone home, there was still the noticeable hustle and bustle of school staff and student clubs. The second thing I noted was the suspicious lack of my fellow club members. Then… oh, shit it's dark out.

The lights in the room where still on, but turning my head to face the window, I immediately recognize the peaceful, starry night sky.

Well… _fuck_. For lack of better words.

Unsure what to say or do for a minute… er… several minutes, I eventually resolve to check the door and as I'd feared… the damn thing is locked.

 _Fuck again._

Okay, okay, don't stress. This can be fixed. I'm really not keen on spending the night in the clubroom. Especially since we'd likely be found in the morning and swept away to the office for - since they'd not know any better - suspected breaking and entering. Oh boy, my family wouldn't care for that _at all_. This really isn't doing my headache any favors…

Grumbling to myself, I look back at Sayori who remains asleep, none the wiser.

Okay first thing first, I whip out my phone and pull up texts. I notice the time is 10:46 pm. We must've passed out hard to sleep that long. Like… a little under six hours. I blame Sayori's lap for being so damn comfy.

 _ **[Monika created chat: wtf]**_  
 _ **[Monika invited Yuri]**_  
 _ **[Monika invited Natsuki]**_

 _ **[10:47 pm] Monika: Okay first and foremost why the hell didn't you guys wake us when you left?**_

 _ **[10:48 pm] Yuri: You and Sayori? You looked so peaceful and comfortable. We didn't wish to ruin your moment.**_

 _ **[10:48 pm] Monika: …**_

 _ **[10:49 pm] Natsuki: Oh hey Monika. Soooo how'd your snuggle session go? ;)**_

 _ **[10:49 pm] Monika: We're still at school.**_

 _ **[10:50 pm] Natsuki: Oh shit. That well, huh?**_

 _ **[10:51 pm] Yuri: Well done, president.**_

I know I shouldn't let them get to me but… the implication still has my stomach fluttering with a familiar tingle.

 _ **[10:54 pm] Monika: No, nothing like that that. We just fell asleep and didn't wake up. Because SOMEONE decided not to tell us club time was over.**_

 _ **[10:55 pm] Natsuki: Hey, don't blame us cause your studious ass decided to read instead of sleep. Maybe you'll learn to get to bed on time.**_

 _ **[10:56 pm] Yuri: And, you did still get to cuddle with Sayori… that should count for something, right?**_

She's got me there… but that isn't really the issue here.

 _ **[10:56 pm] Monika: Okay, well, whatever. What should we do? I haven't woken Sayori yet and the door is locked.**_

 _ **[10:57 pm] Natsuki: Lol**_

 _ **[10:57 pm] Monika: Fuck you**_

 _ **[10:57 pm] Yuri: Okay girls, settle down. You could phone a teacher to let you out. The school's website has contact info for much of the staff.**_

Absolutely not an option. The last thing I need is to have my mother called by a teacher and told I got my beauty sleep on the floor of a classroom. Actually… I should probably text her and lie about why I'm not home yet. She won't care so long as it's a good enough excuse, but nothing is coming to mind at the moment.

Cross that bridge when I get to it I guess.

 _ **[10:59 pm] Monika: Not happening. Just trust me, that's not a good first resort. And don't you dare call anyone either. Uh… This is gonna sound like a weird request but… could one of you maybe come get us? I don't know how you'd get us out, but I don't want to call anyone and I don't want to hang out here until morning.**_

 _ **[11:00 pm] Natsuki: You… want us to like… bust you out? Jailbreak style?**_

 _ **[11:00 pm] Monika: I… sure?**_

 _ **[11:00 pm] Natsuki: Never a dull moment with the Literature Club. I'm not sure what you want us to do, but I'll be there. I'm always glad to get outta the house, and this sounds kinda fun. You in Yuri?**_

 _ **[11:01 pm] Yuri: In… in for maybe breaking into the school instead of calling an adult…? I don't know.**_

 _ **[11:01 pm] Natsuki: C'mon, Yuri. Where's your sense of adventure? Get that bookworm butt out of bed and help me free the lovebirds.**_

 _ **[11:02 pm] Monika: We're not lovebirds.**_

 _ **[11:02 pm] Natsuki: Uh huh. Whatever you say, prez. So Yuri? You in?**_

 _ **[11:03 pm] Yuri: Well… fine then. But if we end up in any sort of trouble, I'm throwing you under the bus.**_

 _ **[11:03 pm] Natsuki: Harsh. But fair. Meet in front of the school? Half an hour?**_

 _ **[11:04 pm] Yuri: See you there.**_

 _ **[11:04 pm] Natsuki: Hell yeah! Operation jailbreak is a-go. We'll buzz you when we get there. In the meantime wake Sayori and fill her in, K? See you in a bit.**_

Well… okay then. I'm not entirely sure what just happened, but I guess Natsuki and Yuri are on their way to free us. Somehow. And yeah, this seems like overkill, right? Well it's not. I'd rather we escape on our own than any other alternative. Anyway, I'm not sure on the details here, but I'm glad to get some help. Usually I'd be worried about this going terribly wrong, but at the very least, I'm on sort of an adrenaline high and kind of look forward to the rambunctious teenage hijinks getting ready to ensue.

Now then, I turn my attention towards the sleeping Sayori. How she'd managed to fall so deeply to sleep while sitting upright, on a floor, at school, with someone laying on her is beyond me. But she's so darn cute, I can't really bring myself to care.

I lean down next to the snoozing ray of sunshine, and gently begin to shake her awake. "Sayori," I speak softly yet firm, "wakey time, sleepyhead."

Her eyes fluttered open.

My heart fluttered too; at the doe-eyed look of innocent, tired, confusion. But now wasn't the time for that. We need to think up a way out of here, and preferably one that wouldn't end with Yuri and Natsuki getting arrested for busting a window to get in.

Sayori yawned and stretched her arms above her head, her stiff joints quietly popping as she loosened up. "Morning Moni. Did you get a nice nap?" Her voice was somewhat mumbly and carried with it the weight of someone who wasn't yet fully awake, "Whoops," she giggled, "I must've fallen asleep too, huh?"

I hum in response, "I did, and you did, and it was a very nice nap. But uh… so…" I let out a sigh. No way to beat around the bush here, huh? Okay, I take a deep breath and divulge to this poor, unsuspecting girl, all recent and upcoming events. "Er… so, it's actually like eleven at night right now. We uh, slept for a bit longer than we should've because _a couple select individuals_ decided not to wake us up. Also those individuals, Yuri and Natsuki, are on their way here to help us get out cause the door is locked and I don't wanna sleep in the classroom. I guess whoever locked up didn't see us over here in the corner."

That was a lot of information to take in, most likely.

"Uh… come again?"

Yeah, that's about what I expected. "Basically the door is locked and it's really late. The girls are on their way here and we need to think of a way out so Natsuki doesn't get them both arrested by smashing her way in." I really wouldn't put it past her.

She nodded quietly and made a little 'O' shape with her mouth. I mean… that was an understandable reaction, I guess. She seemed troubled though… Very suddenly and disproportionately troubled.

"Sayori, you okay there? You look kinda upset."

She looked at me, the sleep wholly gone from her eyes, "I… sorry I fell asleep…"

She looked so sad… "W-what? No don't worry about it," I wave my hands dismissively and show her a reassuring smile, "It's totally fine. I don't blame you at all. Besides, we're gonna get out of here pretty soon, so don't fret."

"Right…"

She still looked worried about it. I can't address that right now, though. We need a plan.

Sayori wasn't as talkative as she usually was, but she contributed to the conversation nonetheless. With each passing minute, Sayori's uncharacteristic lack of energy bothered me more and more. Regardless however, we managed to hammer out a half decent plan before our beloved pair of ne'er-do-wells arrived. Our clubroom is only on the second floor, and should be easily accessible by ladder. After a quick check, I confirmed that yes, the window was thankfully unlocked. There should be a couple ladders on campus, but most easily, I think the janitor stores his in the Gardening Club's shed. So rather than break into the school building, they'd only need to bust into the garden shed. Maybe less exciting, but far less likely to end in disaster.

So… yeah.

My headache is torn between vanishing among the excitement and coming in full-force amidst the chaos. Sayori was… alright I think? Still not sure what happened there, but we'll definitely talk about it later.

It was then that our group chat notifications buzzed.

 _ **[11:37 pm] Natsuki: Alright fuckers, we're here. Let's get jailbreaking. What's the plan?**_

 _ **[11:37 pm] Yuri: Please, please have a plan. Natsuki just wants to break something.**_

How do I get myself into these situations?


	4. Chapter 4: Locks Are a Pain in the Ass

So after filling Natsuki and Yuri in on the plan - ignoring Natsuki's disappointment in the lack of destruction to school property - I can finally rest easy. It would've been a nightmare to deal with my mom, and it would've been murder to my reputation had I been found sleeping on the classroom floor. Despite the over-the-topness of the predicament, I'd like to think I've handled it fairly well. That's the ticket; be smart, level-headed, and in control when you find yourself in a tough spot.

Of course, I never would've gotten myself into said tough spot, if Yuri and Natsuki had decided to wake me instead of playing matchmaker but… Whatever. I'm about to be free, and all I need is a convenient excuse for being out so late. Let's see… I was studying at a friend's house? And got so wrapped up in my work that I forget to call? Yeah, she'd buy that. Yeah that's… that sounds good.

Ah, but then something occurred to me. "Hey Sayori," I start, shifting to look at the girl in question, "I'm gonna tell my mom I was studying. She definitely won't care I was out if that's the case but… Are your parents lenient enough to let you off the hook? Want me to help you think up an excuse?" I swear if poor innocent Sayori gets in trouble cause those two thought that us… ah… er… _sleeping near each other_ , was amusing, they'd have another thing coming.

It took her a second to form a response. It was like she'd been completely absent for several moments before she - almost apathetically - acknowledged my presence. Okay… concern was definitely growing. What's going on? She was fine until we woke up… Maybe she's worried about getting in trouble?

"Hah, ah… nah. I'll be fine," she informs with a sleepy half-smile, "I live by myself."

Oh… I didn't know that. Wait, how could I possibly not know that? Granted I've only been to her house maybe twice, and neither time were her parents home but… Huh…

Sayori giggled, and it sounded almost, though not quite as genuine as usual. Somehow the grey area between fake and real was more unsettling than had she really leaned into being impassive. "I can see you're confused. I guess we've never talked about it, huh?" She shrugs, like it wasn't surprising at all to hear a highschooler has an entire house to herself. "My parents send me money for bills and whatnot, but yeah, I haven't seen them in a… a while…" Sayori grimaced like she'd just stepped in something unpleasant.

Okay so… I like to think I'm pretty good at reading people. That seems like a sensitive subject. Time for a change of conversation. "Uh… s-so, you wanna call and ask how Yuri and Natsuki are doing? They should've made it to the shed by now, it's been like ten minutes."

Sayori nodded, her strawberry blonde hair bouncing as she did so.

So with that, I whip out my phone. With much dread and agony, I note the battery. It's reached 17% and… yeah. Personally, I prefer my phone being at least half charge at all times. 40% was comfortable but not optimal, 30% is nearing dangerous territory, 20% is legitimately stress inducing, and anything lower I'm not sure about since I never let it get that bad. But if right now was any indication, I surely don't like my battery being in the teens.

I know a phone call will only deplenish charge faster but if all went according to plan, I'd be back home and with my charger within the next thirty minutes. So, albeit begrudgingly, I ring up Natsuki. It takes a second, but thankfully, someone picks up.

"Hello, Monika."

And that someone wasn't Natsuki, oddly enough. But whatever, it didn't matter. Yuri would work too.

"Yeah, hey there. Well first off, I'm curious to know why you have Natsuki's phone, but moreover, where the hell are you guys?" I really wanted out of this classroom. "You know where the gardening shed is, right?"

"Yes…" Yuri paused, and I sense the troubled expression plastered upon her face.

" _But_ …?" I ask, eyebrow raised.

Yuri sighs, then takes a moment to shift the phone from one hand to the other. "But we can't find a way in and—"

Natsuki's loud screeching voice sounded off in the background, cutting Yuri off mid-sentence, "AND YURI WON'T LET US JUST KICK THE DAMN DOOR DOWN CAUSE SHE'S A BORING ASSHOLE."

"I won't let you kick the door down, because there are cameras on the outside of the school, and I don't want them to check them upon discovering their shed was broken into. You know who they'd see breaking into their shed, Natsuki? I'll give you three guesses."

I've always been vaguely amused by the motherly tone of voice Yuri uses when she's scolding the violent little aggravation-ball that was Natsuki. But this wasn't really the time to dwell on their entertaining dynamic, because Sayori and I were still kinda stuck in a locked classroom.

"Okay well… Yuri… Could you pass the phone to Natsuki real quick?" I have a terrible, awful idea but… I'm gonna go for it.

"Surely," she politely agreed.

It took only a second before Natsuki's moderately annoyed - though still somewhat excited and joyous voice - filled the line. "Heyo, prez. Sorry we aren't there yet. Locks are a pain in the ass."

"Tell me about it," I groan, moving my gaze irritably towards the lock on the classroom door. "But tell me about it later, because I need you to do something."

"What's up?"

I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "I'm going to ask Yuri to come over here in a second. Y'know, like underneath the club room window. But it's just to distract her while… er… while you kick the door in and take the ladder."

Wow, I can't believe we're going with this. Desperate times and desperate measures and all that. Actually… shit, I can feel a little ball of worry in my gut. I hate that, I hate it so much. It's fine, I've got everything under control. I don't need to worry, because this is going to work out fine. I understand Yuri's concerns, but if I'm correct, there aren't actually any cameras in that area. And even if there were, nobody's going to care about a broken lock on the garden shed so long as we put the ladder back. **Hopefully.**

So yeah, yes, this should be fine. No need to freak out or anything. My mother isn't going to find out about any of this, and the school won't find out, my classmates won't think less of me, this isn't going to affect anything. Am I breathing harder? Wait. Fuck. I think I'm breathing harder. I think I'm—

"—Monika!"

Oh hey, Natsuki was trying to say something to me… cool… that's… okay. I should pay attention.

"S-sorry, I-I um… Sorry, yeah. I got distracted for a second. Could you repeat that?"

I hear a sigh from the other end of the phone. And I see Sayori who's… giving me a really odd look. I'll just ignore that though. "I _said_ ," she started, "that I was fucking down for that. But then you went dead silent for like… an entire minute. You alright over there?"

"Yeah," I lied, "just got distracted. Uh… could you hand the phone back to Yuri?"

"Sure thing," I could see the confirming nod Natsuki made through the phone.

"Hello?" Yuri asked, once back in possession of the device.

"Hi, yes, could you come here for a second?"

There was a pause. "Sure," she said hesitantly. "Be there is a bit. Just let me make sure Natsuki won't do anything regrettable while I'm away."

Let it be known, right here and now, that if either of them get in trouble for this, I absolutely plan to take the blame. Anything else wouldn't be fair to them now would it? That said, this plan would likely turn out to be nothing but regrettable.

A couple minutes later, and Yuri was off the phone and on her way to the window. And Natsuki… was presumably about to bust her was into the garden shed. To be fair, I've seen the lock on that thing. It's flimsy and old as hell, it won't be hard for her to break it.

So… this is what we're doing now? Here goes nothing I guess…


End file.
